Against the Cullen's Moral Character
by EdwardCullenDuh
Summary: What are some things that the Cullen characters wouldn't do? Read and find out :D
1. Edward

**15 Things that are against Edward's moral character…**

1. Go to the beach when it's sunny and suddenly shout, "Hey! I'm all sparkly!"

2. Leave Bella…again.

3. Suddenly become gay…which would result in leaving Bella…again

4. …and if he became gay, he would chase after Jacob

5. …or Charlie if he wanted to annoy Bella

6. Shave off all his hair

7. …and then realize that he's a vampire, in which it won't grow back again

8. Become friends with Jacob and his 'gang'

9. Go emo and decide that he hates life

10. Cut himself as a result of becoming emo

11. Suddenly decide that reading minds is overrated

12. …and when Victoria wants to come and kill Bella, he won't be checking her mind anytime soon

13. enroll Bella in dance classes

14. Decide that on Easter, go hunt bunny rabbits

15. …Then talk about it in front of Bella


	2. Emmett

**15 things against Emmett Cullen's Moral Character**

1. Go to law/med/business school

2. Actually be serious for once

3. Not scare anyone for a whole week, let alone a day

4. Try to steal Bella away from Edward, that would just be idiotic

5. …wait, Emmett _can_ be pretty idiotic sometimes

6. …so to make that against Emmett, he would have to be serious about it

7. …highly unlikely

8. Tell Rosalie that she isn't as pretty as she thinks she is

9. ….or as pretty as Bella (etc)

10. Bears are overrated

11 …so are weights (lifting weights…)

12. become religious

13. thinks bear hugs are overrated

14. stop trying to do idiotic things

15. trade in his jeep for something like Rosalie's or Alice's car (they're too girly, that's why he has a Jeep :D)


	3. Jasper

**15 Things Against Jasper Hale's Moral Character**

1. Think other people's feelings are overrated

2. Go after Bella when he's 'babysitting' her

3. …preferably when Edward's out of range of hearing his thoughts

4. Get Alice all excited about shopping, then say we're not going

5. …same with Rosalie

6. Tell Bella that Alice isn't planning on shopping that day

7. …and then say 'whoops, my bad'

8. Try to give Alice a makeover, instead of vise versa

9. Decide to dress up in bright, Abercrombie or Hollister clothes **(A/N: sorry for those who like Abercrombie and Hollister. We're not much fans of that…)**

10. …and tell Alice that he's changed his style of clothing

11. …then tell her it was a joke the next day

12. …after she went out and bought him a whole new wardrobe

13. Ask one of the girls if they can sit down with him, so he can explain what he's feeling

14. …then go on a long winded explanation of his past, and how he thinks that's the problem

15. …while at this, say it at a normal speed (i.e., fast for a HUMAN)


	4. Alice

**15 Things Against Alice Cullen's Moral Character**

1. Not go shopping

2. Not bounce up and down like a crazy person

3. Tell Bella that she isn't getting a makeover

4. …and then give her one

5. Refuse to plan the wedding

6. …either that or agree, and then back out the day before

7. …when nothing has been planned

8. …and Edward and Bella think that it's all ready

9. …when it isn't

10. Dress up in sweats and declare that she's on her time of the month

11…and tell everyone to leave her alone

12. Trade in her Porsche for a used car

13. Try to commit suicide

14. …when she's technically already "dead", so to speak

15. Burn the mall.


	5. Esme

**15 Things Against Esme Cullen's Moral Character**

1. Not clean the house for a week, or any extended period of time

2. Be very mean to everyone

3. Not yell at Emmett when he does something idiotic

4. …or when he tracks dirt in…

5. Break every china plate, etc. in the house

6. Tell Bella that she doesn't think that Edward should marry her.

7. …and that he should marry that 'nice' girl Lauren

8. …or Tanya

9. …or Jessica

10. …or any other girl for that matter… or guy **(A/N: hey, you never know…)**

11. Go jump off a cliff…

12. again, and freak Carlisle out

13. …again.

14. Dump Carlisle and hit on Charlie

15. …and then marry Charlie, so that now Bella and Edward can't get married (too close of relations…lmao)


End file.
